The Dark Prince Vs the Thorn Princess
by windemerald
Summary: This story is a game who goes first. The rules are pretty simple: The one who falls in love first, lose. However, the two competency doesn't give in easily. The game of love begins!
1. The Meet

The Dark Prince Vs The Thorn Princess

Chapter 1: The Meet!

It was a typical Saturday night. The air was calm and the breeze feels refreshing.

This is how it should be. Peace and Quiet. The Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya thought so too.

No crowded students, no loud-mouthed girls and no noisy teachers. To him that night was perfect and truly blissful. The only thing that destroys the mood is the Sakura tree near the entrance of the Namimori high school gate. It was an eyesore to him.

He have decided to cut down the sakura tree but many objected, including the principal and the board of education of the school. That was the 1st time they disagreed with him. So he got an idea to end the problem. The students, teachers, principal and even the board of education would donate 500 yen every month to the Disciplinary Committee, anyone who missed the allotted deadline, _He will bite to death._

An evil smirked creased he's handsome, evil face. He then stood up, satisfied. Who knows how long he's been up there, _at the rooftop._

Then suddenly, the once calm night became wild. A strong wind blew from the south, blowing the sakura leaves towards him. It was annoying and really pissed him off. Then he saw from the dark night, under the sakura tree there leaning on its trunk, a girl with blonde hair. The wind blew her hair, making it look like the beautiful ray of the sun.

He fixed his gazed on the figure of the girl, unable to see her face. He assumed the girl to be a foreigner since only foreign people have pure blonde hair. Then the south wind blew harder and he was force to cover his eyes, when finally it calms down he returned his gazed at the sakura tree only to find the girl was no longer there.

The next day

7:00 am

The whole school is in uproar. News about a transfer student from Italy spread like a bullet. Even the teachers and principal held an _emergency meeting. _The topic was about how to boost the popularity of the school. If things go well more and more foreign student will decide to enroll at Namimori High.

7:30 am

A black Mercedes benz stopped infront of Namimori High school and a blonde hair girl got out of the car accompanied by a man dressed in black suit. The school authorities including the principal, gathered at the entrance and greeted the girl with such warmness. The man in suit was the one who spoke first.

"This is Ms. Roslyn Sylvain but her in Japan please address her as Ms. Sawada Tsunayoshi" The school authorities just stared at him in surprised. Clearly it was not that the man can speak well in Japanese but the name of the girl in Japanese. It was a boy's name after all.

She was escorted to her classroom. It was Class 2-A, so it shows that she is still in 2nd year high school. But her face shows she looks younger than her grade. She looks like a middle school student.

The class greeted her warmly and she greeted then in such a proper and composed manner. That everyone at that same time thought she came from a super rich family, considering the way she carries herself.

She was toured around the school by the Class representative and as instructed by the principal, she was not toured in the part of the school where the reception room is located. She was only told that it was prohibited for students to go in there. Only the school janitor and teacher can go there. Of course, she didn't show a slight curiosity, she merely smiled, a sweet, lovely smile.

The day ended just as the school personal planned. She didn't meet with Hibari and hibari wasn't around to there relief.

The 2nd day

She proves to be a smart girl. She understands and speaks Japanese as if it was her own language. The English teacher even got uneasy with her around. He was speaking English very cautiously while glancing at her direction every once in awhile. She just sat there, reading the Japanese literature, while occasionally meeting the eyes of the teacher and smiling in agreement.

The 3rd day

She produced a new chemical substance. It was when she mixed aluminum and an acidic compound combining with a base product. It produced a huge air colorant that scattered in an unrecorded amount of seconds. The Chemistry class was canceled for a few days.

The 4th day

She didn't played any instrument in her music class. For the fact that there is no instrument to be played at. She only listened a few recorded Japanese songs from visual kei namely: Alice nine and an café as well as the songs of famous pop star nana Kitade and international superstar Puffy Amiyumi.

The 5th Day, the day of the meet!

It was their P.E class and she was allowed to choose which P.E activity she would choose. She decided to play soccer and the P.E teacher decided to let them kick a few balls. There were 5 students before her, specifically boys. She was the only girl who chose to play soccer. When it was her turn, she kicked some pretty impressive shots that went flying towards the goal perfectly done. Then one of the girls screamed from the volleyball court, it was that time when the girls decided to play volleyball and when one of the opposing team decided to score with a spike move. Two girls bump each other and one of them shouted for unknown reason which leads to the misdirection-al kicked of the blonde girl(Sawada Tsunayoshi) and the ball soared away from the goal and hit the window of a very exclusive room(_the reception room)_. Everyone's face got paler as a dark shadow appeared from the shattered glasses. It was none other than Hibari Kyoya, the fearsome delinquent and head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High School. Clearly it was the end of the 4 happy days of the school and the start of the whole year misfortune of a certain blonde girl.


	2. Game Start

Chapter 2: Game Start

I'm Roslyn Sylvain or in Japanese, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the next heir to the Vongola Family, The most powerful Mafia Family in Italy(scratch that) _The whole world_.(to be exact)

However, I don't have any intention of succeeding the family. I mean, I don't want to be a criminal or as you put it a Boss to some crazy leeches. I just want my life to be perfectly normal. Somehow God hasn't fulfilled my wish yet.

So I made up an excuse to escape the family pestering, _I want to go to Japan and go to High School and go to college.._ It was an excuse to escape my home tutor, Reborn-san and Bianchi-san, poison-cooking.

God listened to that one and my father enrolled me at a prestigious school in Japan, Namimori High School. They say the education there has no equal. Well, I just hope my life there won't be equal to my life before. _Please don't make it worse! Please don't make it worse!_

It was bliss on my 4 days in that school until that unlucky day.

**CRASH**!

"Crap!" I cursed in my head. I kicked the ball in the wrong direction and unnecessarily add a huge force on it. It soared not towards the goal but towards a window.

"This is bad!" I heard one of my co-kickers muttered.

"Oh no!" one of the girls gasped.

_I just made a mess in my normal life_

"I-I go get the ball!" I announced and quickly ran to where the ball _window-crashed._

_Crap! It was only 4 days and now I got myself in trouble. Please don't make it worse!_

The thing is I don't know where the ball landed and I don't know of a room that has a window overlooking the sports field. Could it be a faculty room or a meeting room or a discussion room or just a _stockroom._

I don't know how many turns did I take and how many rooms have I opened. Was it 20 or 30. anyway, _I need to find the ball._

After the long hours of looking on where the hell did that ball landed and where the hell is the room that it landed. I don't care anymore, on second thought. Why didn't I just went directly to the sensei and just deal of replacing the broken window…..

So that was that, I hurriedly went back to the gym…….to find……the whole class gathering around someone?????????????????? I wonder who?

I drew closer to see what is the commotion about….It was sensei and a senior class-men wearing a red badge on he's left shoulder. Looking at him, reminds me of Xanxus, he gave the same aura as him. _Irritate me and I'll kill you! _Just like that

"Sensei, I'll ask you one more time. Who the hell is the one who kicked the ball right through my window?" He said it in an icy tone that made your spine shiver, mine didn't. I'm immune to those things.

"Hibari-kun, let's not push this matter any farther. The school we'll take responsibility over the broken window. So let's just get over this, right?" Sensei was sweating nervously. Is this guy that scary?

"Sensei, it wasn't a broken window. It was a shattered window and in my deduction. The one who kick the ball put a huge amount of force for the window to be shattered into pieces like that. And besides if the school takes responsibility on it. The one who breaks the order we'll not be punished. _You do know the consequences of disrupting discipline! _So tell me or _I'll bite you to death_!"

The guy out of nowhere got out a "tonfa". It's a weapon use by policemen to punished the law-breakers.

_Crap! Is he a policeman? An undercover policeman or a prodigious policeman, just like what I read in novel books!_ _Anyhow, please don't make it worse!_

"Sensei?!" I have no choice but to show myself to this person, since I'm the one who _shatter the window_.

I got a good look at the guy. He has "pitch black hair". When he turned to me. He has sharp gray eyes, which go with his cold expression and chilly look. Now I know why sensei was so damn scared. He looks like his going to kill anyone that annoys him.

"Ummm…How should I put this……I was the one who kicked the ball at the wrong direction and shattered the window" There I said it. Please don't make it worse.

"You…" he said it in an icy tone. "I was expecting a guy not a ………."

"I'm a girl. I'm the new transfer student from Italy." Damn, why did I even say it! Oh! For introduction purposes.

"Did you color your hair, blonde? I do not approve of colored hair!" He said it even icier than before.

"No! Its pure, I have blonde hair since I was born. And I do not like colored hair either"

Somehow, after I said it, the atmosphere surrounding us became tense. Did I say something stupid?

I can tell him, eyeing at me, criticizing, with that cold expression of his.

"Hmmm! Since you've confess. Don't think I'll let you go that easily. I won't go soft with you, even if you're a girl with blonde hair from Italy!"

"Eh?"

"starting from now on, you'll be my slave!"

"What!? Well you see, I can replace the shattered window. It won't take too long."

"Like I care! I don't let people off so easily, not when discipline is not properly applied. You'll work using your body"

"My what?!" Now I know, this guy is definitely a pervert.

"Your body! As a slave, you have to work full-time everyday and if you miss a day, I'll extend your punishment for a year. Got any complains?" he said it as if it doesn't concern him and with that cold expression. What a cruel man.

"What the hell is that? Of course I'll complain! I said it once and I won't say it again. I'll fix that goddamned window of yours and I refuse to be a slave to a heartless man like you and I won't let you mess my very peaceful normal life. Not now, not ever!" It was my last resolve to this problem I got myself involve. Who would have known that the ball would actually shatter a window not break?

"hmmmm.. your braver than I've expected…..for a girl…."

_Of course! I'm not just some ordinary girl who would be scared as to admit into such a defeat!_

"Even girls have some stubbornness inside"

"Fine! I'll play with you for a while, my slave" he said it in such an evil tone of voice.

"I….What?!"

But before I could say anything, he left with such an evil smirk to his face. It was **evil **i tell you.

I didn't go to class the next day! In fact, I spend the whole day loitering at the school's rooftop. The cherry blossom look so beautiful from up there. The truth is I want to waste my time at the sakura tree but I'll be seen by the students and they'll think of me as a delinquent and I can't live a super normal life.

**Sigh**

"Hey! What are you doing here, slave?"

_Somehow, it doesn't surprise me, but it sure does make me pissed._

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just taking some nice cool air to cool the chilly atmosphere" I turned to face the man who just called me slave. I use the usual timid tonality with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

"It seems you've got a lot of free time, huh?"

_Actually I have a lot more if you haven't come._

"Actually, Kyoya, I have a lot more of a free time than you knew and right now, it got wasted for merely talking to a guy like you"

_Somehow I caught a glimpse of him twitching he's eyebrow._

"What did you just say?" he too out he's "tonfa"

"Oh! Did I say something, I thought I was saying something in my head"

He showed he's evil grin and leered at me like I'm some crap he wants to kill.

"Well, if you say so. Then let's just put it simply. I'll just have to bite you to death and rip open that head of yours."

_Rip! Isn't that painful! No! No way! Never!_

"On second thought, I'll be going to my next class now! As new here. I shouldn't start any trouble right?" I dash towards the door out of the rooftop, but kyoya got there before I did. I wonder how? Teleportation? Or did he accelerated?

"Don't think I'll let you go off easily, like yesterday…." In a quick speed, he came charging towards me baring he's "tonfa". It wa quick and extremely suprising. I couldn't even react to it.

**BOOM!**

I only ignite a few smoke bomb. No worries!

Since the exit was block. I have no other choice but to jump from the rooftop and as I am telling you this. I really did jump.

The rooftop is on the 5th floor so imagine me. Falling from that height. _Smiles_

I won't die. I have my handy-dandy string with me. It's a convenient thing I always carry around to protect myself with the bad guys.

**THUMP!**

I landed as if nothing happened. Now to make my escape. DASH!

"Where the hell do you think you're going, slave?" I froze in track. No way could he have jump along with me at that height. No normal person would dare.

_I'm 100% normal, so don't include me. What I did was an emergency adrenaline rush. _

"It was quite fun, jumping from that height, don't you think so?"

I froze like ice. He really did jump!

"It wasn't fun at all. In fact I was pretty scared. I thought I was going to die." I flashed him my-all-gather-innocent smile. He responded with a chilly look on his face.

_It seems a woman's appeal won't work on him._

He quickly dash towards me, bearing he's "tonfa" and do a right jaw breaker attack.

I avoided barely but he ripped my skirt. This pervert. He attacked again this time using he's left. Left, right, left, right, left, right. Alternate attacks. I could only ran and avoid them.

I was running for who knows where, all I can think of is not in he's direction nor around the students. I was pretty preoccupied that I trip.

"Done running around, slave." He was already inches near me.

"I'm not running around. I was heading for the entrance. I forgot to change my shoes to outdoor. You should change too Kyoya, your also wearing your indoor." I slowly stood up and brush the dirt from my skirt.

"Forgetting to change to your outdoor shoes is unforgivable……." He's voice sent shiver down my spine. I gave him a "You also didn't change to your outdoor shoes" kind of smile.

"Then I should be off now….to change my shoes, Its dismissal time already" and as ai said it, the bell rings. Heh! Lucky!

"Don't think you can escape forever, slave…." It wasn't a threat, it was a remainder. Well I can escape him if I flew back to italy but that's after 2 months. Seems I can't escape from this guy. "also hurry up with the repair. Its ugly to look at the reception room with a broken window."

"Ah! I already sent some repair man to fix it, They should be done by now. Don't worry to much Kyoya" I ran to the entrance after talking to him or more like "force to talk to him".

BEEP! BEEP!

"hmmmmph…..Who's this calling?" I answered sleepily.

"Oh my! Even Lys sweet mumbling voice can make the roses bloom once they hear it. How are you sweetie……"

**Teet! Teet! Teet! Teet! **

"Tch!"

I quickly got out of bed, since I can't go back to sleep, disturbed by a good for nothing father. Now I'm in a bad mood early in the morning. Urgh!

"Who called Lys, you seem to be annoyed more than ever?" a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail asked while stirring the pot.

"I smell something nice auntie, is it for breakfast?" I change the subject.

"yup! And I made you something new. Check out your bento." I checked cause I was curious.

"wow, it's a lobster…….wait isn't lobster expensive in the market this days?"

"ohohoho! I didn't by it, the 9th sent it"

"sent it, is this even edible?"

"he order one of the vongola branches to buy a lobster and sent it as a regards to you…..its bad to think of negative thinks Lys…we should always thank every blessing god gave us."

"Right…" was all I can say. Speechless from her deep, heart-striking words.

"anyway, have you made new friends in school?"

"Yes, auntie and they're really nice" _except for a certain black hair guy_ " and they toured me around Namimori too" _actually I ran around just to lost Kyoya out of my trail._

"I'm glad you adjusted quickly..I thought it would be hard for you but now…I don't have to worry…lalalalala" and she continued cooking.

"Mom, What's with the delicious smell? Is there an occasion I don't know of?"

"Oh Sho-chan, you're already up! I made lobster for breakfast and also for your bento"

"**WHAT!**"

"the 9th sent it from the Namimori market. Fresh and ….fresh" I explained.

"Wow! We sure are lucky, lobster this days are expensive. It's even rare for you to find it now."

"Lucky or not! We have lobster in our plate and my stomach wants some too"

"hahahahaha! That's a good one Lys!"

"Let's eat!"

On the way to school………..in the car

"My stomach fills so heavy!" I complained

"My stomach fills like it's about to explode" Sho was holding he's stomach for awhile now.

"I think I know why lobster is expensive."

"Why?"

"when you eat it, you forgot that your stomach can only handle a 1 gram amount of food but eating a heavenly food such as a lobster makes you forget all those things and it's eat-all-you-can!"

"You're right about that" we were near the school gate. "I think its my stop here."

"sometimes it bothers me why you don't want the school to know that we know each other"

"Its for security purposes"

"other stuff I won't tell you…yah! I got it! See yah Shoichi"

"see yah!" _Lys is really unique. She calls people their first name and she says it so naturally._

When I got out of the car. It was quick to noticed, even a fly wouldn't fly in that direction. Standing on the rooftop was Kyoya, he was looking down at the students entering the gate and he's so-called disciples were standing right at the entrance of the gate.

_They look more like dog-hound to me_

It was normal, students greeted me when they pass by and I would stop to admire the sakura tree for two minutes then head towards the entrance to change my shoes to indoor and then go to class. My worries were only wasted, nothing out of the ordinary happened today and Kyoya didn't bother me again. Guess the Vongola man were a big help in fixing that window then disappear without a trace.

After school, I was just about to go to the shoe box when strong arms grab me, it was he's disciples, I can kick this dudes asses, but with all the students looking at me like, how can I do that. And I was hoping that guy would leave me alone.

"Its surprising how you behave yourself all the way here" I kind of hated that icy tone but its also interesting.

"Even if I resist and beat these guys down, You still won't stop bothering me. So say what you want to say now and after that leave me alone" That was a cool/pathetic/unbelievable speech I did.

"Don't worry I won't bother you anymore after this, in fact after I discover who you really are, I've decided to stop."

"Really" I was so happy that I was blushing. I'm free.

"Yeah! I'll make you my personal slave"

………………………………………………

"**WHAT!"**

_This guy is Evil! Monster! Son of Satan! Demon! Pervert! _

………………………………………

"Then you're still bothering me……Kyoya!" My voice became as cold as his. Now I am really pissed. " I don't know what you're playing at but this is all I can say. I don't intend to be anyone's slave _in fact I've never been, everyone is my slave _and I don't intend to be yours either but it seems things would continue if I won't end it now so…….." I released the 5th edition string(Whip of death)

_I'll start with the disciples_

With just a tiny movement of my finger, I can control the strings in 50 km. The 5 disciples were flat out in an instant. Kyoya even have a funny look in his face.

" I'll rip you to pieces!" I showed him my evilest smile. The sweet, twisted, bloodlust smile.

"hmm. This could be interesting. It makes me try even harder to make you my own slave." He showed he's most coldest smile. "I'll Bite you to death"

"try me"


	3. Match

Game 3: The Match

Hibari Kyoya Vs Roslyn Sylvain(Sawada tsunayoshi)

Tonfa Vs 7 strings

(sorry guys I'm still an amateur when it comes to action and fighting scenes so please bear with me)

Hibari attacks depend on he's speed the faster the attack the stronger it gets however Roslyn attacks takes up speed on there own. The user doesn't need to move around either, but if she moves her the attacks become lethal even more.

Lys release both the 4th string(bladed slash), 2nd string (magic loom), 5th string(whip of death) and attack Hibari at the same time. It was a surprise how he can stand after all those hits and after his blood is sucked in by the 5th string.

It was a one sided advantage already.

"Are you still going to fight, Hibari-san" I asked using a colder tone of voice.

"Is it your policy to call people respectfully when you rip them?" He was laughing.

"No, Sho said to call people older than you in respectful manners and I just remembered it just a second ago" this time I was talking normally. My cold tone gone.

Kyoya laugh even more. He was bursting with laughter. "Man, you are such an interesting girl……makes me want you more as my slave" He was standing as if he's body wasn't hurt at all. The determination of man.

Hibari suddenly moved in breathtaking speed. Accelerating. Lys can't see where he is nor can she vision he's movement. He's footsteps are light and she don't know where he would be the next.

Ugh! she got hit on her right shoulder………..then the left………unable to find him in this situation would mean her defeat…..so she unleash the magic loom and scattered it around the place. It would take to long to unleash an attack using the loom a user must have a lot of concentration imagining what she wants to appear from that string.

Hibari continues to attack her from different angles each attack become stronger and stronger. Lys could only do is defend blindedly using the 1st string.

"Its over, slave!" Kyoya launch he's final attack and as soon as he did so Lys release the magic loom 2nd edition-Sakura. It lock hibari's all attack due to its side effect. To annul the enemy's ability to harm the user while the sakura is still there.

"**WHAT!"** Kyoya was simply surprise.

"Its would disappear after I take a few breath and air…..no worries"

"isn't it underhanded to do this"

"No! actually yes but it would stop the enemy other than me but there's an advantage for you too. You can rest and breath for a while until the effect wears off"

"and when will that happen?'

"after I'm finish catching my breath"

"then hurry up"

"Done"

Hibari and Lys stood face to face with each other

"I lost my breath back there, thought I was about to die. Hey, Kyoya why not we finished this in one final attack. I want to eat a lobster."

"hmmmmm, Fine with me but what's with the Kyoya"

"Forget about calling you hibari-san, I'm beat and besides its not my policy to call someone in a respectful way in a fight"

"Ready Kyoya! This time my body feels light."

"I'll bite you to death a hundred times this time"

"I'll rip you to pieces for sure"

The Sakura illusion started to fade away and after the last sakura fell this attack in a bloody kill.

"The sun is about to set and Lys-chan still haven't arrived home" Mrs. Irie was staring at the untouched piece of lobster with an aura of if you eat me, I'll pierce your stomach.

"I haven't seen Lys after school wonder where she could be?"

"Sho-chan, why don't you look for Lys at school. I called Mike and he says Lys didn't came out of school after dismissal, I'm worried if something bad have happened to her……That poor sweet girl."

"Mom, can I look for her after I ate the lobster" I asked all so pleadingly

"**Irie Shoichi"**

"Okay! i'll be going now so don't get to worried mom! I'll find her and then I'll eat the lobster"

"I want to eat Lobster!" I complained to no one

"Shut up! Slave!" Kyoya's voice was weak yet it sounded scarier than ever.

"It's your fault for sleeping too long. It's already sunset"

"Then who told you to wait for me to wake up!"

"Hey! I couldn't leave a dead body here. The school would be in such a mess and I will be force to return to Italy."

"A dead body, do I look like a dead person to you?"

"not really, I can't just leave a wounded person after ripping him up so badly, could I, its not my policy, you know"

"How many policy do you have? You seem to be sticking to it rather nicely"

"I don't have any! I just invent one when something comes in my mind, and I stick to it rather nicely"

"I'll bite you to death"

"Is that even proper for you to say after being defeated by me in a one on one battle"

"Whatever"

"Hibari Kyoya, from here and now, you will follow me….well, I wanted to say would you like to be my subordinate but it sounded pathetic so …….will you Kyoya, since you lost to me, fair and square?"

Kyoya only smile it was a out-of-the-everyday-Kyoya-smile. He smiled normally for the first time. He look kinda cute at that time.

"You were protesting not to be my slave and now you're asking me to be you're subordinates………become my slave first" he was teasing, kinda looks freaky

The rooftop door opened Sho appeared.

"Hey! Sho, How are you?"

"Do you have some leisure time to greet me. Mom's worried about you. Go home already or the Lobster would get cold!" he shouted while catching he's breath.

"The Lobster will get cold! Oh no!" I stood up and fix myself. The bruises were still there but no broken bones. I can still walk but my 6th rib hurt so its not easy to move around so easily.

…………………………….

"Kyoya, would you like to eat a lobster?"

"huh?"

"Oh my! Lys, you brought a friend…goodness, he looks beaten out so badly, who called have done this?"

"It was 5 ugly bad mean bullies from school, they went overboard and bullied kyoya till he can cuff up some blood-I mean cash" _actually it was me, I went out and release the 8__th__ string. sorry auntie have to lie to you._

Somehow I can sense Kyoya staring at me coldly, cursing me to death.

"Oh my! I lets bring him inside quickly. He might have some infection." _I make sure my attacks are clean. No infection so far_

"Sho-chan, get the first aid kit from the kitchen….hurry"

"Yes, mom"

"Lys, why are you cover in bruises?" _Here it comes!_

"Actually auntie it's a long story but I'll give you a recap…." I pose in to my weak girl act " After Hibari fainted……_I can sense a killing intention here_…I call for help but the bullies were quick enough to block the exit out of the rooftop and I tried to defend myself. I kick and tried to prevent them from touching me…..you know how I hate boys I'm not comfortable with touching me….and they got pissed and attack me" tears started to form from my eyes " I got really pissed, I couldn't control my……my-----" I was crying.

"Go on there. Its okay to let them out!" auntie said comfortingly.

"*sniff* my urge to kill! And so I…..release my 5th string and they fell flat out *sniff* that's all"

"The 9th warned you not to used it but to go over bored as to let yourself get hurt. Next time when things gets bad don't hesitate to use it. Okay!"

"Got that, Auntie! Next time I'll rip them to pieces"

"Here's what you want mom"

"Now Sho-chan, help me with this!"

"Auntie, the lobster!" I gasped as I remembered it.

"Don't worry. I stored it in the microwave. I know you're all tired and wants to eat lobster so lets eat it after I treat your wounds. Its still hot and fresh after this"

"Hurry up Sho, treat my wounds now so we can eat the lobster"

"Shut up and let me treat your wounds, so I can eat the lobster"

"Now, now kids, just let be quiet as I cover kyo-kun's wound."

……………

"My! What a deep wound, good thing it didn't reach your internal organs, otherwise, it'll be hard to heal it." Mom put on some wound-medicine and cover Kyoya's wound carefully.

"Lys, has he been stabbed by something thin?"

"ah, uh, oh, eh, Yes! I think! I didn't really see it! Maybe he fainted after they stabbed him?" _actually it was me, good thing I stop myself from killing him_

"Kid's these days! They aren't properly thought by their parents. Next time be careful you three. We never now what will appear in this era now a day"

"Right! Auntie! Bad people who treat others as slave should be punished" I glance at Kyoya and he was deathly glaring at me.

_Kyoya looks like he's about to kill me_

After that deadly stare, Auntie announced that dinner is served.

The lobster looks delicious as always. Kyoya ate along with us and he was quiet for a second then he started chatting with auntie, who gave me and Sho, some suspicion.

"That's so nice of you…..but Lys wouldn't like that……hahahahha"

"You seem chatting there quite nicely, auntie"

"Oh! You see, I just remember a while ago that I've seen Kyoya-kun. I saw him at the market talking kindly to two angry salesman and saleswoman and then after a while both of them became calm and handed Kyoya something, well I'm not that curious bystander am i?"

"No, continue mom"

"well after that a suspicious man and I bump each other and then I realized he was a pickpocket and Kyoya here, stop the pickpocket…..he pretty much beat him up and handed me so courteously my wallet."

Sho and I glance at each other, sending our thought through mind waves.

I frowned, he smiled. I'm sure he got the wrong message.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Sho and I, simultaneously responded.

"That's so good of you Kyoya, I thought you were…" I glance at auntie, " well doesn't care about the present surroundings"

"well, its so nice to know a go-" glance at his mom " a great person inside of you. That's a true man is."

"I'm so glad you kids have made such a nice friend"

_Nice! Like among the human beings I met you have no idea. That this person is on my blacklist he's the evilest of the evilest.-__**me**_

_If you only knew mom, how many times I endured Kyoya's bullying. I you only knew-__**Sho**_

"Yeah! We know! He is _such a great person_." We both said.

"People this days, it's so _hard to find_ people like Kyoya. **He's one in a billion**, Auntie"

"Oh my! You have such good friends who like you a lot Kyoya-kun. It made me remembered my high school life. There I met Sho's father. We were mortal enemies, rivals and then I defeated him finally in Kendo and right at the spot he asked me to marry him."

Sho and I almost choked. I almost swallowed part of the lobster legs. Kyoya's face was unreadable.

"So….when did he gave you a wedding ring?"

"actually he already gave me before he propose. I thought it was some prank I guy left at our mailbox address to me so I place it in the aquarium. The fish loved it though"

"He forgot to place his name did he?" Sho guessed

"well, you're right! He actually forgot to placed his name and told me about that after I said yes."

"when did you said yes, Mrs. Irie?"

We all look at the one who spoke, it was Kyoya. He was totally faking it or maybe? I can't read minds.

"well, I turned him down when he propose. It was sudden and no guy has ever done that to me or even dared…..but I told him to meet me after and I said yes."

"wow! The proposal was really interesting"

"each proposal is unique. No matter how you do it as long as you have done it sincerely and with all your heart the one you are trying to propose would understand and she would feel what you are trying to show."

"that's a good one, mom" Sho grinned. "but Lys' mom proposal was something. Her father propose to her mom in the presence of the Vongola family and every Mafioso and said to her " marry me Nana and become the mistress of all this man" everyone laughed except Kyoya, who only eyed Lys in an observing way.

"That's a good one Sho. Mom was really shocked and she said yes and the wedding was done the next day"

"according to Futa's ranking, your parents ranked as the 1st of the lovey-dovey couples. Mom and dad only ranks at 2nd. Cause they always fight and stuff"

"Now, now Sho-chan. We don't fight. Its sparring!"

"That's great auntie. Keep him heated up to the bones"

"Ahhhh! I'm full!" Sho announced

"Thanks for the meal Auntie, It was great"

"Your still flattering me as always when you're pleased Lys."

_Actually I didn't_

"Thanks for the food Mrs. Irie. I should be going now" Kyoya stood up, bowed and attempted to live but auntie stop her

"But Kyoya-kun, its already past 10. Are you sure you'll be fine while going home? Night pose danger" Auntie reasoned out with him.

"No! I'll be fine, Mrs. Irie" was all Kyoya said

"Oh, just call Auntie like Lys, you're their friend so you're also important to me"

"A-Auntie?"

"That's too cute Kyoya-kun!" Auntie totally forgot about the situation

_Just let him leave the house. He's wounds are already healed those were only outer marks they'll be gone by tomorrow. Get rid of Kyoya auntie_

"Auntie, Kyoya's parents must be really worried about him. We should just let him leave the house, right Sho" I signal to Sho. He frowned and signal back "Don't include me with your schemes. You know how I feared Kyoya"

"Tch!" I glared at Kyoya "Kyoya, you should **really **leave now. It would be **really bothersome **if you stay. We don't even have an extra room. _So just leave"_ I made the last a whisper so only he could hear.

Somehow he's face wasn't cold or scary, it was just unreadable.

"I'll be going now, Auntie"

"Come back and visit, Kyoya-kun. I'll serve crab next time" Auntie bid him off hesitantly.

"Actually, Kyoya, you don't have to force yourself. _I won't bring you here again"_ I gave him my most sweet, charming smile and wave him goodbye.

The next day was Saturday and the next is Sunday. I won't see Kyoya and I will be toured by Sho around Namimori and he will buy me an Takoyaki. I started to like Takoyaki so much.

I wore a checkered stylish above knee skirt black-red cycling short underneath and a black shirt with a white cross designed in front combined with comfortable flat black boots. I think I'm wearing a lot of black.

Sho, was wearing normal faded blue jeans and a shirt with a "Fuck You!" on he's back. Haha! I choose it for him, just for today. And yeah I made a to-do list today so we won't get side tracked and one of it includes shopping. Mr. Mike just stayed at the car. We'll just drop our shopping bags later before we set to our final destination. It's a secret for now

Namimori Shopping District

"Hey! Sho, where exactly is that famous Takoyaki shop you wanted to show me? We've been circling the area 3 times already, I think they gone out of business or something could have happened to them or –" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Sho Shouted

"That's the one!"

"Where? All I could see is a small, rundown shop at that direction your pointing at….."

"It's that one I'm telling you about" I was dumbstruck. I grab Sho's collar.

"Sho, if you're thinking to bring me to that place, I could easily rip you this about the bacteria, the smell, the odor, the uncleanliness! All the impurities, Bringing a girl to that kind of place, And you call yourself a man of this era" I complained dramatically to him. Even the passersby couldn't help but agree with my dilemma.

"Lys, not that rundown shop, The one before it."

"What!?" I checked again. Before the rundown shop……………….a presentable white shop with a huge takoyaki sign was hang on top of it and there are people going in and out from the place. "Oh! That one! Why didn't you say in the first place"

_Actually I pointed it out for you to see clearly Lys-_Sho

While walking towards the Takoyaki shop, everyone seem to be staring us. Could it be because of the "Fuck You" print on the back of Sho. Hahaha. Impossible!

"3 order of Takoyaki please" Sho ordered to a bald man.

"Actually make it 4" I added

"4 who would eat the extra?" Sho asked

"I eat 2 and you eat 2, No extra!" I cleared to him

"4 Takoyaki box please"

After 5 minutes of waiting the takoyaki is served at our table.

"thank you" I said courteously

"I salute you kid, you have such a nice and beautiful girlfriend" The bald man complimented him but, its not really necessary he's not even my boyfriend.

"Ah no! She's not my girlfriend, just a friend on a trip here in Japan."

"but friendship will bloom into love after some hardwork"

"No! We're not even planning about those things. I have a fiancée"

"oh! The red hair kid lokks to plain to be your boyfriend anyway"

"**huh?!"** we both reacted.

"Do I look to plain, Lys"

"No! you look cool, just the way you are, don't mind them"

"Gee! Thanks!"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Excuse me for a second, Sho, phone call"

"Hello! Who is this?"

"My lady! Where are you now?"

_My Lady!?_

"G-Gokudera!"

"My Lady! Auntie's say you're shopping with Sho, but I've run around the who-"

**Teet! Teet! Teet!**

"Who called, Lys? You seem annoyed"

"That bastard Gokudera called. Why is he even here?"

"Weren't he busy with the piano performance tour around the world……."

"Could it be that-----"

"He's next performance is at The Namimori Musicale Stage" we said it at the same time.

"No, The next performance would be in Boston, then france, then England………"

"Did he jump from all of it and decided to perform here"

"CRAP!" I gasped. "Sho, We need to change our image!"

"EH!?"


	4. The Prodigious Pianist Takes the Stage

Game 4: The Prodigious Pianist Takes the Stage

"Why do we have to change our looks? What's really the problem, Lys" Sho was becoming uneasy. He was worried if it was only Lys scheme or about that phone cal awhile ago.

"That jerk is here!" Lys told him in a soft whisper, they where in a clothing shop and Lys have already chosen her disguise while Sho is still on it.

Sho knows that "that jerk" is no other than the famous pianist, Gokudera Hayato.

It's an even bigger problem if the other 7 people arrives, who knows what would happen to Namimori.

"Sho, Hurry up and chose. I still have a lot to do on the list" Lys complained irritably.

"Okay! Just wait for a minute!" Sho hurried to the dressing room and quickly change to the clothes he had grabbed on, who knows what they'll turn out to be. When he was finished dressing, Lys was amazed at Sho's extreme transformation. He wore a red turn out leather pants and black sleeveless high-neck shirt. He's shoes were black leather boots. He added a skull design white necktie and he's usual ruffled hair was styled to a punkish look. He let them go undisturbed.

"Wow!" was all Lys called say.

"What? Do you like it?' he asked in the same Sho casualness. Lys got an idea.

………………

Well before that Lys also had a change of appearance, greater than Sho. She put on a brunette curly wig and wore a shaggy faded blue shorts and her upper shirt, she wore a pinkish yellow shirt with a cross printed on the back and a shut it on the front and a leveled pink punk converse shoes.

No one would know she was the pretty blonde girl from before. Sho didn't even recognized her if she hadn't said " Wow!" To him.

"So where to?" He asked in a cool chilly manner, different from he's usual personality. No! totally the opposite from he's personality. Lys is really teaching Sho something's in a whim.

"I want to buy some books about interior design and fashion. Oh yeah, 6 golden string for my violin."

"That's a lot of money you're gonna waste on" Sho expressed he's opinion.

"It's an easy money than wasting money. I'm gonna use all those things on the list for my business and performance. Its small invested money that will turn out into big money"

Sho could only look at her in complete awe.

"You know, you sounded more like your father" Sho observed.

"well, I am he's daughter, we are related by blood and I'm damn good than him"

"The last was a little off"

"Don't mind! Its one of my philosophies"

"Philosophies or your to good to be true quotations?" Lys walked a few meters from Sho.

"It could be both, whichever mankind understands" She smirked and continued to her destination.

In the other side of the street not far from them. The talked Gokudera was there, sitting on a bench wearing he's cool inside he's head, he was shouting crazily on where could his lady be. He's scheming to kill Sho when he sees him.

"Hey, isn't that the famous pianist, Gokudera Hayato"

"Where?!"

"There he is! Sitting on the bench wearing the white shirt"

Then people started crowding over him, he quickly retreated to hide.

"Lys, its already 6 pm and where's still going around the place looking for the last gold string. Just order it in abroad. It'll be that quick and easy."

Lys stop and thought of it for a while then she got out her phone called 5 people and talk in complete Italian. After a while, Lys smiled and placed back her cell inside her bag.

"Let's drop the shopping bags and head to the last destination, I'll show you something good"

Sho was relieved at this. Finally he would be freed from the burden of shopping bags.

They went back to where Mr. Mike was parking, he was there since Lys called him a while ago.

"Mr. Mike, sho and I will go to that place so its okay if you take your leave. Just make sure to drop the shopping bags at Auntie's house" Mr. Mike nodded but he have that weird impression on he's face after seeing the two of them in a complete change-over, somehow he doubted if he should take he's leave or not.

*to brief you for a while, Mr. Mike adores and respect Lys. Lys is such a sweet child and she always speaks to older people in a respectful way and Mr. Mike, though in service for just a couple of days(He got hired by the Vongola to be lys personal driver while in Japan) has grown to respect this beautiful blonde girl.*

"Don't worry, Mr. Mike, we'll both be good and keep out of trouble" Lys assured him with a sweet smile but there was really no need to say that. She sounded like she is planning on something related to trouble. She looks so mischievous when she said it.

Mr. Mike gave in and left afterwards. Sho and Lys have huge grins drawn on there faces.

"It's time to play our favorite game" Lys said happily.

"Ummmm, Lys, There is a slight change of plan." Sho announced.

"Spill it! Don't make me anxious!"

"Gokudera is near our rendezvous place"

Lys was silent for a while then she pointed to another place close to the spot they're heading.

"We'll erase him!" was all she said and somehow Sho didn't protest to that. It was easier to agree than when she said "_I'll rip you to pieces_"-It probably means "time to kill"

Gokudera, ended up on a hill overlooking the entire Namimori. It was 7 and the lights look like beautiful Christmas lights to him. He remembered it was almost Christmas and thought of a nice gift that will represent Lys. He thought of nothing. Somehow it's hard to find something that would please Lys. He was intending on getting the highest point on her B-day.

Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the bushes. He quickly got up and took out he's dynamites.

"Who's there?" He asked, "Show yourself!" then a fast moving object flew in top speed towards him. He immediately dodge it but not after a lot more flew towards him from the darkness.

_Somehow, someone's trying to kill me. Could it be that it's someone after the life of My Lady……..Unforgivable_

Somehow Gokudera determination to protect Lys boost he's ability.

"Even if you kill me now, I won't allow you to kill My lady" he shouted to no one and started throwing dynamites around the place.

If you're a civilian and you hear a loud explosion from the hill, you'll think it's a Christmas countdown, Namimori people always do that to prepare for Christmas.

"Come on! Show yourself!" Gokudera shouted.

Behind the bushes, a few meters far from where Gokudera is. Lys and Sho are hiding.

"Lys, the plan didn't work! It seems we made Gokudera agitated even more. He's not planning to leave that place."

"tch! Then plan B!"

"Eh!"

"Gokudera Hayato!...." A deep voice spoke from the shadows.

"Show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I won't agree with you with that but I have something that holds dear to you than your life" the voice quiet down and Gokudera knew from that instant who that dear person is.

"Where is My Lady?!" He demanded. "there must not be even a single strand of hair be harmed or I'll blow you up" he said, getting angrier than ever.

After he said that a golden blonde hair floated from the darkness and landed on he's feet. There was blood on the hair.

He was surprised, taken aback and finally snap out of himself.

"I'll kill you!" then the deep voice laughed out loud, an evil, cruel laugh and the laugh grew farther and farther away and he rashly followed it.

"Lys! **Are you out of your mind**!?" Sho told her frankly while running for dear life.

"No! My mind is perfectly in place" Lys was leading the way.

"This is the plan B?! I didn't even know there was a plan B!"

"Chill out! I don't either. This idea just struck in my mind suddenly and I make use of it"

"Well, if I may say……….**You're not using it properly**" Lys only smiled.

"We'll just have to create a new one from this situation" was all she said. When they got down the hill, they accidentally bump someone, Hard!

"What the hell are you doing here, Slave?" the person they bump asked icily and they both freeze. When they look up to face the owner of it, they already knew who it was. Kyoya!

"well….." Sho glance at Lys

"We are just playing catch the thief game and Sho's, IT" Lys lied pathetically, then glanced at Sho

"Yeah! And we are just about to go home" Sho used the cool tonality of voice Lys taught him. It seems he got used to it. Kyoya noticed the change of attitude and voice and get up they are in.

They both smiled together. Which make it even more suspicious for him.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them using a tone of authority. Both of them continued smiling not until a loud explosion happened a few feet away.

Hibari looks at Lys, Lys looks at Sho,with a huge grin, Sho looks at where the explosion happened.

"Wha-" before Kyoya could say anything Lys grabbed Sho's hand and made a quick get-away.

"well, see yah Kyoya! It was a huge burden for me. Gotta make a run for it. Bye"

Then they disappeared into the darkness.

After they disappeared Gokudera, emerge from the huge rubble the explosion made and saw Kyoya with a strand of blonde hair beside he's feet on the ground. He mistook him as the culprit.

"YOU! I finally found you……." He took out he's dynamite. "Where's is My lady? Where did you took her?" he asked kyoya, while giving off a killing intention.

Kyoya smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about but letting my prey escape is intolerable, I'll bite you to death" Kyoya took out he's "tonfa".

"If you chose to fight me, then bring it on, I'll make you spat out where you're hiding My lady……I'll gladly blow you up"

Kyoya only smirked evilly and attacked Gokudera directly, in the speed of light. In short he became even faster than before he and Lys have fought. He could have trained after losing badly to Lys.

While the fight rage on down the hill…..

Lys and Sho took a different route from the usual pathway and arrived to their rendezvous place without anymore interruption.

"Your cruel Lys!" Sho spoke out the words after holding it for too long.

Lys only smiled. "what we did was plan B running away and luring the target to a wrong direction have all set out perfectly even though there was an interruption and a few problems."

"A few problems!!!!!!!!! My heart was about to explode because of nervousness and shocked. We even meet Hibari-san downhill. How would you think that made me feel" it was the same casual Sho.

"I know! I'm sorry! How do I make up to you" Lys asked sincerely. She knew Sho has a heart problem or was it a stomache problem. She somehow thought of it as an internal problem whenever he gets nervous.

"let's finish quickly and go home….. make me a cocoa when we reached home" he replied. He's a simple guy with simple wants in life, that's why Lys is very fond of him.

"Okay! But I can't promise you all that, but I'll fulfill it, later or the next day"

Sho sighed. He knew that would be her answer. Lys is always calculating the possibilities and he knew she's not sure about it. That's plain obvious

"Let's do this quick" Sho started typing ancient codes on he's Laptop and Lys did a quick connection on the satellite. Sho sent the codes to Lys and Lys sent it to the satellite then both of them adjusted their laptop and the wiring and a few seconds, they have connected to the whole database of Namimori. Every computer is connected and now in control by the both of them, even the security and coded locks of the banks.

"So, which data is that you want Lys?" Sho asked, in a serious tone. Lys did her usual thing. She smiled but now it was a cruel, twisted smile. Sho got immune to that twisted personality of her, that side of evilness in her.

"I want all!" Sho sighed.

_She's being mischievous again._

Sho typed fast unreadable codes on his laptop and in just a press of the word "**Enter**". All of Namimori shut down, It looks like a power outage but all that power was sent to the generator and charged Lys laptop. Lys inserted a disc to the disc pad and accepted the data. Large amount of data and coded securities and blue prints are being downloaded and stored inside the disc.

The downloading took a while so Lys decided a break and took out a big pack of junkfoods.

"Where did you bought this, Lys" Sho asked while taking a bite. "I didn't noticed that you've bought a snack."

"oh no! Its Gokudera! He left it here after running after us" Lys said it calmly while Sho almost choked. Lys offered him a bottle of water.

"is this Gokudera also?" he asked, anxiously Lys drank the bottle and nodded. "sometimes I wonder which is the true you, the kind Lys or the evil Lys"

"Well, wondering is bad for your brain, why not decide which is the real me and stick to it" Lys said it sweetly

"I'll chose the evil Lys" Sho responded quickly.

"Hey! Your decision is not acceptable to me. Chose the kind Lys" Lys complained.

"why would I, you were the one who suggested to chose and so I chose what I have come in mind"

"then I have decided to chose, the twisted Lys" Sho frowned.

"that's not even one of the choices"

"Did I even tell you what are the choices, you decided it on yourself"

There was a long silence as they ate Gokudera's snack and waited for the data to download completely. There was a sound of explosion a few yards away. They stop eating and look at each other.

Lys speed up the download while Sho check all the system surrounding the whole area. He press a red button then the whole area around them where covered in mist.

There was another explosion, and it was nearer.

"Lys, are the downloads complete?" he asked, he was getting nervous again

"2……..1……DONE!" Lys power went back to Namimori and they pack their laptop and the other equipments in a hurry and Lys stored the disc to a box. They then hid behind the bushes. Away from their rendezvous place.

Another sound of explosion sounded then Kyoya and Gokudera were visible from the mist.

"Gokudera looks beaten down." Sho observed. Lys examined then nodded in agreement, the two didn't even dare to show themselves.

Kyoya's attack are close combat style but due to Gokudera's dynamite he cannot attack inside easily. He'll be blown to bits.

"You know, Kyoya is too. I can't believe I had a hard time beating him down when this was just he's weakness. He cannot fight in far range combat………….wait! I did that but…..damn, wish I haven't eaten lobster that time. My reflexes slowed down" Lys was muttering to herself and Sho could hear it clearly.

"Lys! You're not thinking of breaking xanxus record, are you?" Sho asked.

Lys was silent then laugh silently, "Of course not! Xanxus can't even beat me in a one on one match!"

"He beat you in 5 seconds and 1 minute record in bringing down the enemy"

"Oh! Shut up! He was entitled the "Bloody Noble", while they called me "The Thorn Princess"! How lame! Why does he's alias sound even fiercer than mine, Urgh!"

"You were called Thorn princess because you torture your enemies using the magic loom(2nd string) you always love to wrap them in thorny red roses and your blonde hair would always get stained with blood. That's the reason why they gave you that title"

"Sho! Somehow, I realize that this part of the week, you've been pointing every obvious fact to me!"

This time it was Sho's time to smile, "Can't help the genius in me"

Lys smirked, "Geni! Tell me about that!"

While the two were busy talking they didn't see how Kyoya made a pathway through all those close range limiter and gave Gokudera a blow.

Gokudera couldn't stand the sudden, powerful blow and fell down, beaten. It was clear from that situation that Kyoya is the winner.

"Now let me play with you some more" when Kyoya was about to strike another blow to the fallen Gokudera, He's attacked was blocked by a black haired guy using a sword.

"I believe that's for today! It's your win and Gokudera has already fallen. You don't have to continue a meaningless battle" The black haired guy said it in a calm and cool manner while putting he's katana back in place..

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Your strong! I want to fight you!" He said icily. He was finding it hard to stand up from the blows he got from Gokudera. The black haired guy noticed it in that instant he made he's appearance.

"I'll pass! My lady will kill us if she finds out about it during our sudden visit"

"_I already found out about it_" was what Lys was thinking. Sho whispered something to lys. Lys thought for a moment then nodded. Together they crawled silently away from the scene.

While the black haired guy pick up Gokudera and carried him like a sack" I'll take this guy and take my leave now" He was about to leave when Kyoya stop him using he's "Tonfa", he blocked it easily using one hand.

"You're already beat up, and even standing makes it hard for you. Let's fight when your condition is perfect" he left in a breeze just like the way he appeared.

The Black haired guy arrived down the hill, now dragging Gokudera, it seems Gokudera was even heavier as it seems.

Sho was waiting for them.

"Long time no see, Commander" the black haired guy greeted with a cheerful grin.

" How are you doing, Yamamoto-san" Sho asked, that's how he greet people he know when he sees them after a long time.

"Fine as always" he replied cheerfully, "anyway is "My lady", ok?" he asked.

Sho smiled, "She's the same as the usual, it was her fault this incident happen." Was he's all-knowing reply. Yamomoto only grinned.

"Where is she know?"

Sho looked up the hill. "Taking a fresh night air………" that was what Lys gave him as an excuse.

Kyoya lay flat on the grass, beaten down. It was he's victory but he didn't feel that he won. Somehow that other guy wasn't intimidated at him. Strong guys are appearing and all he heard from them is the way they call a woman, "My Lady". If he knew about the identity of this girl then he could meet even stronger opponent.

He slowly close he's eyes and the first person that flashed in his mind was Lys. The first person who defeated him. She sure was strong. Hard to tell in a first glance. She acts in lady-like manners and spoke in such polite ways.

_My Lady _

Then it came to him, there could be a possibility that Lys is the one they are calling "My Lady". Suddenly a figure appeared from the fading mist.

"Hey! Kyoya! You look all beaten down!" was Lys comment to him.

Kyoya stared at her for a moment then look away, "Shut up!" was all he said. He slowly stood then fell down again. Lys looks at him then laugh.

"You don't just look beaten down, you look even more broken down. Hahahah!" she observed, then took a step towards him. "You look like you were beaten down so badly, what happen?" Lys asked.

"Shut up! Is that why you are here, to insult me!"

"Yeah!"

"Tch!" was all he said

Kyoya was silent and he remained that way the entire time Lys treated he's wound.

"What's with that outrageous clothes your wearing, you look ridiculous" he insulted her dress up.

Lys frowned and tightened the bandage on he's arm which made Kyoya flinch. "It was a game me and Sho made. We were trying to change our image." Was her irritated explanation.

"You sure got into it, your hair looks hilarious, I mean that's not your real hair right?" Lys put force as she tied the bandage that made Kyoya utter a curse word because of the pain. Lys only smirked in satisfaction.

"All fixed up!" Lys announced as she finished treating Kyoya's wound. "Your pretty lucky, you only got minor wounds, They'll heal in 3 days" was what she said then she offered Kyoya a hand.

"Wanna go to our house! Auntie's even good at treating wounds than me………ummm……..I'll make a good excuse this time." Lys said with a bright smile. Kyoya only stared at her without a word. He was about to took Lys hand when Lys draw it back to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Sho……What is it?"

Lys listened for a while then spoke

"Really?.....No way!......Why are they there?.........**What?!**......Where's Auntie?......I'll be right over!" Lys hang up and look at Kyoya.

"Hey! Kyoya, the night here up the hill looks beautiful, don't you think so?"

Kyoya look at the still, silent, calm night. "It is" he said gently, appreciating it.

"Then I leave you in your peace……Bye" Lys said and gave him a wink then dash away in a hurry.

Kyoya's eyes followed her until she disappeared in the darkness.

"Maybe, Just maybe…….." he muttered as he touched the bandage Lys put on he's right arm. Then he smiled, "There's no way in the world it could be her"

At the Irie home

"Its late and she isn't back yet! You sure she's alright" Yamamoto asked in suspicion. Sho only smiled nervously.

_Lys where are you. I'm covered in nervousness here! _– He shouted in he's mind

The doorbell rang and Sho automatically stood up to open it. 3 rings, he knew who it is.

"Lys your late!" He said annoyed as he opened the door. Then he paused and studied her. Lys stood at the door wet and dirty. "Where did you end up this time?"

"I trip while going down the hill and landed on the river. It's water level was just below my knees and the soil was dump when I got on land" Lys replied in an even more annoyed tone than Sho.

"Gokudera-san hasn't woken up yet. He pretty got a hard beating from Kyoya-san." Sho reported to her.

"He just got himself on the K.O. He's fine but I really need to take a bath before I'll be fine. Tell cupball I'll treat the jerk after a warm bath" was all Lys said and run upstairs.

*cupball is what she called Yamamoto, since he likes baseball.

Lys took a hot bath which warm her body, She came out radiant and refresh.

Sho and Yamamoto were talking and it seems Gokudera have finally woken up. Lys paused at the doorway to observed Gokudera's condition. When Gokudera saw her, he quickly looked away avoiding eye contact. Yamamoto instantly stood up when he saw her and immediately greeted her by kneeling in front of her and kissing her left hand.

"Long time no see, cupball" Lys greeted him with a cheerful smile. "You look energetic as always not like our other guest here…..Did you end up in a fight?" Lys added.

Yamamoto only grinned brightly, that's the way he is. Lys move towards Gokudera and when she tried to look on he's wounds Gokudera jerk her away.

"Gokudera-san!" Sho reacted in shocked. Yamamoto only stared at him in surprised.

"Don't touch me!" was all he said

"Hey! Gokudera, Why are you here in Japan? I thought you're next performance is in Boston." Lys inquired

"Boston is in America and Namimori is a few fly away from Italy so I decided to come here before the nearest country" he explained politely but he still didn't look at Lys.

Lys didn't reply, she frowned, Gokudera, Sho and Yamamoto saw it. "But you came here and got yourself in a fight………" The three were anxious as they waited on Lys next action.

Lys got up and went towards the door. She opened it widely. "I want you to leave this house Gokudera, Auntie still hasn't known that you've arrive and looking at the state you are in, you'll only trouble her…….but Yamamoto can stay……..wait! I'll kick you out too cupball…………**Now get out!"** Lys ended her last sentence in a cold, foreboding tone.

A black Mercedes benz wheezed at the gate.

"My Lady! I have come to pick up Master Gokudera and Master Yamamoto" a middle age man said sitting inside the driver's seat.

"Thank you! Mr. Paul" was Lys kind reply.

Sho look at the three people inside the house, the open door and the black car.

_Lys is angry for real! If this continues Gokudera-san is in big trouble! –_Sho thought

There was a deafening silence then Yamamoto broke it.

"Then we're leaving My Lady" he said with a grin. He move towards Gokudera and was about to drag him when Gokudera took out he's dynamite and lit it up. He look at Lys and throw it to her in a rage.

Lys close her eyes and move towards Sho in a protective defense. Then thick white string from the floor and engulfed the dynamite. Lys ordered Yamamoto to throw it away from the house as possible, he obeyed and a few seconds later the dynamite exploded out of house range.

"That's my revenge!" Gokudera said with a smirk then he found himself face to face with Lys.

**Spack!**

Lys slapped Gokudera hard on the face.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if it exploded inside the house." Lys shouted in rage, "If Auntie arrives and find the house completely destroyed what would you think she'll do……..What are you even thinking!" Lys added, grabbing Gokudera's collar.

"Then what were you doing all day, Dating with Sho, having fun! I thought you came to Japan to escape your father's pestering on taking over the Vongola Family. Do you have any idea that you're the family's pride and hope. What would you think would happen if nobody takes over the Vongola after the 9th will die or if he dies!"

"If the reason why you came to japan is lecture me on what am I supposed to do then you shouldn't have come in the first place! Your bothering cupball, who missed he's much just to watch over you, your bothering auntie if you have blown the house a while ago and your bothering me for causing a lot of problems for me, now that I have a lot of free time and easy time around"

Gokudera was silent and left the house without a word. He didn't get in the car instead he ran off somewhere. Yamamoto was about to follow him when Sho stop him.

"Leave him be, Yamamoto-san! He's angry that he lost in a battle and totally made a mess of himself in front of Lys" Sho explained matter-of-factly.

Lys was silent for a while then, "Hey! Guys I'll cook dinner! There's still food inside the fridge! Auntie will be late today! I just remembered that she have late-night job today!"

Sho smiled appreciating Lys offer. Yamamoto grinned.

"It's been a while since I last tasted My Lady's cooking" he grinned as he followed Lys and Sho to the kitchen. "I wonder how it have gotten better already"

Lys paused the two boys froze. Yamamoto somewhat regretted what he said.

"It's much better than before" was Lys enthusiastic reply . "I'll show you what I got from the 2 weeks training"

Sho somewhat have doubts on it while Yamamoto gulped.

As to where Gokudera ran off. He ran towards Namimori musical house. It's not a house really, it looks more like a huge opera was built for performances such as his.

He got on stage and opened the piano. He press a note then another until he played Mozart Serenade in E-flat major. He and Lys always play it in piano and violin duet. Somehow they produced a divine sound.

He press the note that he and Lys would emerge.

_When was it that I decided to follow her_, he thought……..he played and played until he remembered it.

**Gokudera's flashback memories**

I was crying at that time. It was pathetic to see a guy crying so I hid at the end of the castle's garden, where red and white roses bloom together.

There was a pain in my heart, I couldn't get rid of it. Somehow it hurts to the point of blowing up.

I didn't know how long I've cried that time. I just cried and cried to ease this sorrow in my heart.

"Boy! Why are you crying?" I heard a sweet, gentle voice spoke. I look up and saw a pretty girl with blonde hair that glows in the sun. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Are you deaf?" she asked in a funny, irritated voice.

"No! I'm not!" I replied, I quickly wipe my face to remove the tears. She smiled at me while doing that. She looks very angelic when she smiles.

"Then why are you crying? Do you have a stomach ache?" she asked.

I don't know how to explain my situation and I don't want to tell her about it.

"No, I don't!" I replied, "its just that a very important person was taken away from me, and I didn't even realize how important she was until I realize the loneliness that have taken effect inside me chest" somehow I didn't realized I was talking to her about my problem.

"Is she your grandmother, sister or could it be…….your mother" She guessed. I reacted at the word mother and she understood it right away.

I didn't say anything, I just sat there silently. She didn't say anything too.

Then slowly she stood up and left. I was a little shameful of myself. Here I was with a pretty girl beside me and I just ignore her and continue to mope around. I feel a little embarrassed of myself.

Then softly and gently, I heard a gentle and heart soothing tune of a violin. At first I listened then curious of who the musician is stood up and followed its music. It lead me to a pavilion. I remember that there was a grand piano there and my mother used to play it for me. Now standing beside the grand piano was the blonde girl I met before. The sun ray's would pass through the stained glass and create a pixie like light. She stands at the center of that light and she look like a beautiful fairy princess to me.

I stood there and listened to her music as it slowly touched my heart with gentle warmth. It was like I was embrace by her music. The music ended with a sweet end.

Her eyes found me and she smiled that gentle smile. "Did you like it?" she asked, her cheeks blush that made her face look rosier.

"It was a beautiful sound……" I replied, I didn't know but I became self-conscious. "so you play the violin" I added quickly. She nodded.

"I play the piano" I sounded like I was bragging but she only smiled and asked me to play her a song I like to play. She sounded like she was keeping me in company to forget my troubles.

"Do you know Mozart Serenade in E-flat major?"

"Yeah"

"How about we both play it together, like a duet"

"A duet?......piano and violin?"

She nodded and positioned herself.

"You start the introduction and I'll merge with you in the chorus" she said.

Actually I know that piece but I have a hard time playing it. I was nervous at first but seeing her, encouraging me, gave me courage.

I played the 1st and 2nd verse and then the music reach the chorus, she played her violin.

It was the first time I heard a violin and piano play together and for me that moment was simply divine.

We ended the song in a cheerful melody.

"You just don't play the piano. You play it pretty good, as if you're playing it from the heart." She complimented. I blushed, conscious on the nice compliment.

I heard noises a few feet from the pavilion, she turned and look at the direction of the noise.

She smiled at me and quickly ran towards the opposite of where the noise are. I called out to ask what was her name, but she didn't answer. She just ran and ran and became farther and farther away from me. I didn't know girls ran as fast like that.

Later that evening I heard from my father how good I became at playing the piano. He somehow heard me playing at the pavilion……..Wait! The grand piano at the pavilion produce a sound that spread throughout the entire castle, then they could have heard the violin playing along with it.

"Father! Did you hear a violin playing along with the piano." My father paused and gave me a huge smile.

"Yeah! My lady and you both played extremely well. The negotiation became well"

_What is he talking about? "My lady"?_

"My lady?"

"I forgot to tell you that the head of the Vongola, together with he's family and great granddaughter came for a visit. They came to talk about family business between our family and theirs"

"But you haven't answered my question!" I complained, "Do you know the girl that played the violin?" I asked anxiously. My father merely smiled.

"She's the great granddaughter of 9th Vongola Boss and she will be the next heir to the Vongola Family." My older sister, Bianchi explained in place of father.

"The next heir?"

"In short, she's the most treasured treasure of the Vongola. The negotiation a while ago was getting bad but because you entertained her by playing the piano, the 9th was somewhat joyful and decided to have a partnership with our business."

"What father mean to say is, The 9th favored our family so he let us off on he's list. He got interested in our family and I heard he was asking if he wants he's children to be part of he's great granddaughter's family when we grow up. Father was saying he'll think about it but the 9th doesn't take a no for an answer so he smiled and change the topic immediately but he looks like he still haven't given up. He found out about my poison cooking, and he thought of you as a means of entertainer for he's great granddaughter"

"ahahahaha! Your as sharp as always Bianchi" my father change the topic but he was pretty embarrassed. It was written all over he's face. The father I hated for being the cause of my mother's death, the father I despise until I die.

"So what is her name, exactly"

"well…." Father was trying to think of her name.

"father doesn't know her name, the 9th keep calling her he's little princess while everyone address her as "My Lady". I see what they mean, she was very beautiful and elegant, it suited her perfectly. She greeted father with a gentle smile and the 9th decided to leave after that." My sister explained to me

"I guess that's how they define treasure. They were very protective of her" father muttered. But he looked kind of thankful for that girl. She save our entire family from all the trouble that is to come.

Later after that day, I research about the Vongola family and learned that they hold the utmost power in the Mafia. They control the whole world as well. Then I realized, being the next heir means the power to control this great power. The power of the world and holding that power puts one's life at stake.

I've decided to become her right hand man. Loyal and Obedient. Her knight and protector. I decided on my own will to follow the girl, who made my melody have its meaning.

**End of Gokudera's memory flashback**

"I've never heard such an awful sound" Gokudera stop playing the piano and look to face the owner. He knew it too well.

"Why are you here "My Lady"? he asked

Lys just smiled. "I'm here to check how my right hand man is doing, guess he's doing the usual thing when he's upset"

Gokudera frowned and look away.

"Hey! Did you remember how we first met?" he asked in a soft tone

Lys thought for a moment, "Isn't that time when I was eating and you rash inside the mansion wanting to battle me, shouting I'm not fit to be the next heir of the Vongola and all and you actually blow up the table and got me all pissed. I almost intended to kill you at time."

Gokudera smirked. You remember that quite clearly"

"Of course! I don't forget the people who have offense on me that easily" was her humble reply. Or is it?

"Before that, the first time you saw me"

Lys thought harder, "All I know that was the first time I ever saw you in my life"

"WHAT!" he shouted "You don't remember that time when you came to me when I was crying and…and ….well we played Mozart Serenade on duet"

"hahaha! What are you saying, I never did that with you, but I remember when I was 8, I met a boy who was crying in a garden and in order to shut him so I can play my violin well, I played a soothing song for him……he turned out to be a good pianist." Lys recalled it well but she didn't know it was Gokudera. So which means that memory he treasured belong only to him. He's own side of the story.

"What! After all my flashback, you haven't remember it"

Lys got annoyed with all he's shouting. "Hey! Shut up! Will you, I don't remember so I don't remember. I can't force my brain on things of little interest to me" She said it in a cold tone.

Gokudera frowned and attempted to leave but Lys grab him on the collar.

"Hey! Before you leave for good, Let's play that song……..Mozart Serenade"

"Huh?!"

"I've never touch the violin for a year but I can still play it" Lys eyed the elegant violin patiently waiting for someone to play it on the stand.

Gokudera didn't give it a thought, Lys have pushed him to the piano then grab the violin and move near him.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait! I've-"

"Hayato! This will be the first and last time I remind you this" Gokudera look at her "If you continue to follow me, sooner or later, if you let your emotion interrupt your judgement, then its better if you leave for good, I don't need a subordinate who allows he's emotion get the hell of him, I'll kill you before you kill yourself" Lys gazed was like ice, cold and emotionless.

Gokudera consider this for a moment then he smiled. "That will be the last thing I would do. Nobody can entertain you as good as me and nobody can irritate you than me. Even if you don't need me, I'll be by your side and even if you hate me, I'll be always your knight……My Lady" Gokudera kneel down and kissed Lys right hand, "and I'm the only one whom you allowed to kissed your right hand" he smirked at this priviledge.

"Hey! I think I remembered now the tune of that piece! Come on let's play it just once"

"As you wish! My Lady"

Gokudera and Lys played Mozart Serenade. But it wasn't like the way Gokudera remembered it. This time the tune was new, it was alive and vibrant than before.

The melody she played, the way her hands held the violin gently and carefully, the way her hair sways as she meets the tune. Her gentle, twisted, cold, cruel, bloodthirsty, kind, caring and fragile personality made him fall in love with her even more. A love that have grown from a young boy to the man he is today and now playing the same piece as before, he vowed to be by her side until he dies.

Watching them, comfortably sitting at the audience sit was Sho and Yamamoto.

"I was just curious Yamamoto-san, why is Gokudera-san the only one who kisses Lys on her right hand?"

Yamamoto only smiled at the thought. "You see, among 8 of us, he's the first one who followed her and the one who have the guts to actually confess he's love to her. My Lady probably admire that courage he has that's why she gave him a privilege in exchange for that courage"

Sho ponder about this for a few seconds before he gave he's humble opinion. " What I think is, Gokudera have already lost the game"

"Eh?!"

"There's a lot of game in this world and Lys love playing those games. The life of a person is both an important existence and a challenging game for her……..Which means that when it comes to love. She had already started playing that game, She respects the loser and acknowledge the winner, however in the game she plays, The one who falls for her have already lost, that is her victory, only when she lose shall she acknowledge the title of the winner to the one she fell in love with" Sho sighed.

Yamamoto observed him for a long while, "Is the game over for you?" he asked out of plain curiosity.

Sho only smiled as he fixed he's glasses. "I never lost nor have I won. I never took part in that game"

"but you're starting to play it unconsciously"

Sho smiled while Yamamoto just grinned and the two continued to listen to the beautiful melody Gokudera and Lys made.

The Game that Lys have played have slowly become a game everyone have taken part unconsciously or consciously.

**It started when you acknowledge and allowed her existence to enter your own little world freely and when you embrace that existence, you have lost the game in that instant.**

The game of love is both a wonderful and cruel thing. However Humans cannot avoid to play that game, even if you run away, you cannot escape.


	5. Trust is more reliable than Doubt

Yo! Will thanks for al the review you sent me. Even some are true….i have studied myself and I still have a lot to go before I can be a good writer…after all, I'm just a freelancer. And sorry for updating for so long….I was studying for our exam and damn it was hard. *Joke*

Oh yeah! About tsuna becoming Lys and all the out of the deal stuff. I really wanted to make a story that hibari would be paired with a girl that can matc he's cold and icy attitude but then all the girl candidates and guy candidates aren't suitable for my ideal image of a perfect girl so I created an alternative. Hope you won't hate me for it, though I know some already hated me. Hehehe!

Game 5: Trust is more reliable than Doubt

_I thought that after resolving with Gokudera, everything will be fine but then……Things started to get worse than before. I was engulf in my own peaceful fantasies, and I thought I could live normally for the first time but I was only making that up, an illusion I wanted myself to believe. Now I realize I can live whatever life I wanted but a life I could never live is a normal life._

It was a beautiful morning. The start of the second semester. I was excited meeting with

my new friends, kyoko and Haru. We promise to meet each other at the 2nd semester and plan on what we do for Christmas. I was planning on giving the two of them a present as well as Auntie and Sho and my parents and subordinates but looking for a present that will suit them is really hard. Geez!

"hey! Lys! Lys! Are you listening?" I heard Sho's voice that brought me back to reality.

"Sorry! Sho! I space out a bit! I'm really sorry!" I apologized to him. We were walking to school. I decided to try it for a bit, the feeling of walking to school. *smiles* however!

"Sho! How long are we gonna walk?" I complained, "how can you endure this type of suffering, every single day……..ahhh! I wish I just ride with Mr. Mike…." I crumbled.

"Come on! Lys, just a bit more! We are really near!" Sho encouraged me.

"This is the 20th time you told me that and I still haven't seen the school's gate" I retorted, and then a red race car suddenly stop in front of us. It was quick so the car was being driven that fast as well.

"Yo! Want a lift?" the car window pulled down and revealed Gokudera sitting at the driver seat and cupball beside him.

"Why are you two still here?" I asked in surprised, "I thought you would go to your next performance Gokudera?"

"Well, I canceled them all" was he's cheerful reply, "I still wanted to get revenge on the guy that beat me up" he got a scary face, when he said that.

_If only you knew that I know that guy_

"I won't allow it!" I said, "Go back to Italy, right away!"

"What are you saying?" he responded, "Yamamoto and I have come to an agreement that we would stay here in to keep an eye on you. Now I know that there are dangerous guys lurking around here….."

"Dangerous?....." I was surprised by what he said, "you mean there are assassin sent to kill me?"

"YaH…uh…..what I mean to say is that there are guys like that punk who defeated me lurking in this city so I better be beside you and protect you if that happens"

I was silent for a while and then I walked to school.

"My lady?" Gokudera muttered.

I stopped in my track, "So there are assassins sent to kill me, right"

Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't reply, they just shut up.

"so its true…..they probably found out that I left the mansion and thought it was an opportunity for them to get rid of me….."

"that's not it! You should stop thinking about those things, you idiot" This time it was cupball's turn to speak.

"No! I'm actually fine with it!......being targeted, being fated to carry the Vongola family, being hated, being cursed……..Its simply is normal"

"What are you saying?" Gokudera asked hastily.

I turned to face them wearing a mask I wore since before I was born.

"Let them hate, so long as they fear" I quoted with a cute smile, "I learned it long ago"

"Now Let's go Sho! We're going to be late if we continue chatting like this" I told him with a cheerful laugh and I ran heading towards the School. With my back turned, they wouldn't see the face with my mask. They wouldn't see my eyes turning blurry with tears and my lips trembling to scream. They wouldn't see the weak Lys, they admire so much.

It was a surprise to me. I wasn't expecting Gokudera and cupball to go as far as to enroll in Namimori High. I mean, with Gokudera's attitude, I wonder what disaster would happen…..though, I Don't have to worry about cupball, he looks pretty normal without he's katana. I actually tied it using the 1st string: "grapple lock". So he uses the bamboo sword which turns into a blade when swing in a 100 speed reaction.

It helps to get rid of suspicion and rumors that will be made up by others. So that's how it is and Gokudera and cupball are seated beside me, Gokudera at my right and cupball in front of him. Sho transferred to the seat in front of me. Still it's bothersome; I now have limited times to spent time with myself and ONLY MYSELF! Geez!

"Yo! You're Lys-chan right?" Now it started. *sigh*

"You are Gokudera-kun, right?" I responded politely, "Nice to meet you" I added.

"Well, Nice to meet you too" he greeted me back, politely.

"I am Yamamoto, nice to meet you too" cupball lend out he's hand to me. I accepted it and we made a handshake. Our classmates were really interested, since we all came from Italy.

"Hey! Yamamoto-kun definitely is Japanese but Gokudera isn't, he's an Italian, right?" one of the girls asked them.

"Yeah! I'm a full Italian blood." Gokudera replied.

"I'm a full blood Japanese, but when I was 10, I was sent to Italy to become a maf….. I mean an Italian man" he laughed at he's almost exposure. Somehow, I've become worried about him too.

"Excuse me!" I said and went out of the room. I wanted to be alone for awhile. And I can't do that with those two tagging along. That's why I've decided to go to the rooftop, to chill out.

The breeze up here, at the rooftop, is cool and it simply is just peaceful. The best place ever.

"Hey! What are you doing here, slave?"

I opened my eyes, to see Kyoya, sitting on top of the adjacent rooftop.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Me….aren't I the one to ask you that?" he replied quickly. "I'm the head of the Discipline Committee and so I can do whatever I like"

Hearing him say that is nostalgic. It brings back memories. I couldn't help to smile.

"How boring! That authority which you call yours" I said frankly, "blurting out something that was just appointed to you, using it for your own advantage……" I giggled, "I don't like such rubbish stuff" my tone turned cold at the last sentence.

I turned my back at him and just lie there, not caring on anything and forgetting everything.

"Compared to mine, isn't the life that you walk on even boring" He retorted. "Acting all polite and good-natured even if the real you aren't like that. Smiling as if everything is alright, laughing at anything interesting and lying to everyone, it's quite disgusting to look at"

I smiled, "You think so." He didn't reply. "I know about my true self and I'm not hiding it to anyone. I just refuse to let them enter that solicitude I created only for me."

"That solicitude you call yours isn't yours at all…..You're only running away."

I opened my eyes and look up to the sky. "Do you really think that?" I smiled.

He was silent for awhile until he broke the silence himself.

"You're acting really strange……."

"I am not-"

"It looks like your falling apart"

Those words pierce me. Am I really running away from everything, refusing the responsibility as the heir to the Vongola, breaking and falling apart because I can't decide what to do?

Kyoya jumped down from the adjacent rooftop and landed graceful as if it was a piece of cake jumping from those 13 meters height.

"The girl who defeated me isn't like these………….She's not this weak….am I right?" he said, while slowly sitting beside me.

"Who knows" I replied but I smiled at that simple statement. I defeated him with my own strength and ability, it wasn't anyone but I.

"hahahahahaha!" I laughed heartily, "Yeah! You're right! I was the one who beat you to a pulp and almost killed you. Hahahahahaha!"

I stood up and face Kyoya. Face to face with a 5 inch distance.

"Thanks Kyoya!" I said showing him my cutest smile I never showed to anyone. I was happy so I was a little off guard about that.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything." Was he's uncaring reply.

"Well, to put it simply, you just made me feel better" with that I kissed Kyoya on the forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Kyoya asked, blushing in deep shades of red.

"It's how we do it in Italy" I replied with a smile, "When we say thank you to the opposite sex, we kiss their forehead as a symbol of our gratitude……..ummmm….that's how ladies do that to men……."

"Wha------So it's just a…."

"Well see you later, Kyoya" with a wave of my hand, I head back to my classroom.

"That's how you do that in Italy, huh?" I smirked. That girl doesn't really know how we do that in Japan. How funny. If only she knew what it meant of what she did here in Japan. She'll probably throw into fits just like last time.

"Kyoya-sama!" one of my servants appeared. They're a member of the Discipline Committee and they serve me, they're master loyally. What faithful dogs.

"What is it?" I said, in a cold tone.

"This is the list of information about the two transfer student" he handed me a thick envelope. I opened it.

"Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi" I read out their names out loud, "from Italy huh?" I smirked.

_This is interesting! I wonder if those two knew Lys. It's not just coincidence that they arrived a few weeks after her arrival._

…………………………… _Could it be that Lys is the person they called "My Lady"_

"Okay! I have decided. I'll treat you all to dinner!" Gokudera announced proudly.

"Woah! Did something happen for a change of attitude……you seem in a good mood today, Gokudera" I commented.

"Why are you all shocked….I'm always in a good mood" Me, Sho and cupball didn't say anything on that statement he said. Everyone knows he's not _always_ in a good mood.

"Anyway, My---I mean Lys-chan. We should commemorate this day of getting to know each other….That's the first step of building a good relationship" Gokudera stated proudly.

"Good relationship?…..Gokudera-kun….I don't intend to be in a really close relationship with you" That was that. I turned him down.

"Huh?!...EH!"

"That's how it is Gokudera. We are classmate and making such a troublesome relationship isn't really a good image for you, you know?" Cupball tease him.

"What?! Wait, I haven't even started my move!" he complained.

"Hey! Gokudera-kun. You should try polishing your attacks first." I said.

"uh…..Right"

"Next time, I'll give you a chance to battle me again" I said, "Oh yeah! Where are you going to treat us?" I asked. I could hear my stomach grumbling already.

"To the best restaurant in town!" he announced

I don't mind the best restaurant but I like to go the ramen shop Sho brought me before. Their food was really delicious.

"Hey! Gokudera! I want to go to a ramen shop!" I winked at Sho. He smiled getting the message. "I know a good ramen shop, so why not treat us there, than go to a restaurant" I told him.

"Uh….Is a ramen taste that good?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"I want to taste ramen again. I missed the taste of it" Cupball said enthusiastically.

"Okay! Since Lys-chan wanted to eat some ramen, then I'll treat you some ramen." He gladly agreed.

The 4 of us head towards the ramen store. I forgot the way so Sho was leading us to it.

"Hear we are" Sho announced.

The ramen house isn't that grand, its your typical Japanese traditional house. Evrything around it is antique. The table, the chair and even the bowl. It has a homely scent and feeling. I caught a glimpse of cupball smiling in a nostalgic feeling. He must have remembered he's childhood or so I guess.

"This place isn't that bad" Gokudera commented.

We sat at a vacant table and soon a waiter arrived to ask our order.

"May I know your orders?" everyone paused and simultaneously look up at the person asking our orders. We were all surprised. I was even more surprised. It was none other than Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" I gasped.

"Hibari-kun" Sho gasped.

"YOU!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yo!" Cupball greeted him.

Kyoya all this time remained compose with all our noise.

"Hibari-kun, are this your friends?" a beautiful woman asked him. She got black hair and beautiful green eyes. Pretty.

"No! They're not!" he said coldly.

I stick a tongue at him and greeted the beautiful woman.

"Kyoya is very famous at our school so we know him." I said. The woman smiled sweetly.

"My! My! Calling him by he's first name, you to must be closed" she commented.

" May I know your order?" he asked coldly. From the looks of it, Kyoya looked annoyed and pissed. It makes it even fun to tease him.

Gokudera stood up and approached him. "You! You're the one who beat me up that night" he took out he's dynamites, "It's time for payback this time"

Kyoya was about to take out he's "tonfa" when I hit Gokudera with a paperfan.

"I'm so sorry! This guy just got a habit of challenging anyone that he hates." I explained.

"Oh! No need to worry! I like guys like that" the woman said that got us the attention. She like guy's like that. Is that why Kyoya turned to be the guy he is now?

"ahahaha! Is that so?" I said faking a smile.

"Dear! Order in table 4" a man called out from the counter.

"Coming Dear!" the woman replied. "I have to go now so Kyoya, treat our customer kindly, Okay?" she added while rushing back.

"Now, tell me what your order is so I can be done with you" he said, he didn't treat us kindly.

"Ramen with seafood" I ordered.

"Ramen with egg" Sho and Yamamoto said simultaneously.

"Well, if Lys-chan likes seafood then I'll want the same with her" Gokudera ordered.

Kyoya wrote our order and walked back to the counter.

"Oh! Wait kyoya! Add tea on it" I requested.

"We don't serve tea in a ramen shop"

"Then please give us something refreshing to drink" I said. He frowned and walked really fast to the counter.

"What's up with him…." I mumbled, "he doesn't look chatty as always"

"Lys-chan, do you know that punk?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah!" I replied

"Lys defeated him in a one on one battle so know Kyoya is Lys subordinate, but Kyoya didn't said Yes so I think he's not Yet Lys subordinate" Sho explained

Kyoya arrived with our order faster than we expected.

"That was quick" I complimented him. He just ignored me.

"Hey! Punk! Don't get so cocky" Gokudera uttered angrily, he's loosing he's self-control.

"Now! Now! Calm down Gokudera-kun, we're here to celebrate our friendship remember" I told him.

"friendship….you mean you just met each other" Kyoya spoke suddenly.

"yeah! Sho and Yamamoto knew each other so know I'm getting to know Sho's acquaintance" I replied.

He didn't say anything after that and we ate a hearty meal. We left afterwards and Kyoya's mother invited us to come again, we couldn't turn down a welcoming request.

"Auntie! I'm going out! And don't worry about dinner, I'll eat on my own" I said and went out. I didn't tell Gokudera nor cupball where I am going since I don't want to take care of those two….I mean be held responsible if there is trouble cause by them.

I headed towards Shibuya and yeah! CLOTHES! I didn't say I like them but I love styling them and wearing my masterpiece.

I went into stores that caught my attention, not flashy store but non-attractive store and bought a few things. Stores like that have better quality than stores who are too flashy. The limelight doesn't prove the quality is guaranteed, they are just made to fool the customers.

"hey! Beautiful! You seem to be enjoying yourself with all those shopping bags" a guy who look like a gangster together with he's friends approach me. "Why don't you come and play with us, it will be fun than what you are doing" Man! It pisses me off.

"What I'm doing is much more fun than waste my time with you guys" I retorted, then started walking away from them.

The guy who took to me seem to be the bus and got angry because he was laughed by he's pals or so I say gang members.

"What did you say, you bitch" he grabbed me by the arm. He got a tight gripped on me. I struggled but this guy's grip is strong and I just realized I left my strings at home. On no! Wah!

"I said it before, you guys are a waste of my time. So let go before somebody gets hurt" I said, my expression was cold and my tone was icy. It's all I can do. Give out an evil aura.

"Why you!" the leader ordered he's man to get a hold of me. The people just watch nobody bothers to stop them. I kicked them hard. Really hard on the guts. I knock a few but its not enough to kill them. I want my string back.

"Hey! Slave! What are you doing restraining yourself?" a familiar voice I know spoke. Everyone look who was the person who spoke and it was no other than Kyoya. Why do he always appear in times like this. This makes me really pissed. First a group of gangster and now him. How am I supposed to finish shopping with this entire troublesome people around?

"Are you her boyfriend?" the leader asked with a fucking stupid voice.

"I'm not the person to be labeled her boy-friend." Kyoya replied. "First is we're not friends, I'm her master and second I'm not a boy…I'm a man" he looked at me. "So why don't you stop pretending and deal with them yourself." He added.

"I forgot my strings at home, so now you can say I'm just a helpless girl" I said with a cute smile.

_Just get lost all of you!_

"hmmm. Is that so?" was all he said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you with your chat but I'll be taking this girl with me." The gang leader interrupted us. He signaled he's man to surround Kyoya.

"Do whatever you want….." was he's cold reply. Wait! I change my mind. Kyoya! Please save me. "but I won't let you have all the fun…." He added.

He took out he's tonfa. "Since this girl is my slave. I'm the one who have the right to do whatever I please with her." He then knock out all the gang members in the blink of an eye. Wow! This guy has improved for the past weeks. Did he train?

"What?!" the gang leader was speechless. Kyoya walk towards him. He was in panic, in rage, I think he's losing he's mind and I really do. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and grabbed me on the neck. He then pointed the sharp knife at me, threatening Kyoya that he would kill me, if he moved any nearer from him.

_Wait! A knife! Isn't it metal or steel?_

Kyoya actually obeyed. He didn't move an inch and the gang leader just move backwards, farther and farther away from him.

_Wait! Even a knife can't pierce through silver!.......that's it!_

I looked at Kyoya really hard and winked at him.

He was somewhat surprised but smirked. What I want to convey to him is "I have a plan!" that was all the rest is up to him to decide.

I remember that my pendant is made of silver. I just bought it a while ago and decided to wear it since I like the quality of it.

I slowly, pulled out my pendant and place it on my neck.

"Kyoya!" I shouted. Kyoya reacted immediately at the sound of my voice. He dash towards us. The gang leader at that instant plunched the knife t my neck.

**BAM!**

"Are you alright now?" I asked my stupid slave who almost got killed by a knife.

"I'm alright!" my slave said. "Thanks for letting me eat your ramen for free" she said and continued eating happily as if nothing happened.

"aren't you a bit bothered about what happened a while ago….." I inquired, "you were almost killed, you know" I added.

"No! Not at all!" she replied. "I manage to pinpoint where he would strike the knife and as a drug-addict as he is….he wasn't thinking properly about anything, so he would probably strike at the part where I wouldn't be able to survive. In other words the neck"

"then if you know it all along, why didn't you avoid it?"

"then it would hit my face" was my automatic reply.

"You…you were only thinking of your face!" Kyoya had such a cute, annoyed face. It made me giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"if you can only see your expression…..hahahaha! It's so funny"

Kyoya frowned at my action and remained silent. I happily finish the ramen without any disruption.

"Do you have something to ask me, kyoya?" I asked him.

"What do you think I have something to ask you?" he replied

"You've got an uneasy face, you know" I told him while poking he's cheeks.

"Stop it! Will you! It's annoying" he complained.

I giggled then grab my thanks and started to leave. Of course, I stop and say my gratitude to Kyoya's parents. For the delicious treat.

When I was out of the store, kyoya was behind me.

"What is it?" I asked him, "ah! Are you going to tell me, what's in your mind now."

"Shut up and listen or I'll bite you to death" he replied coldly.

"What is it already?" I asked annoyed.

"At that time, you knew that that guy would go for the neck……so why didn't you dodge it?" he asked. Kyoya's tone was serious. He was really serious. I could tell just by looking at him.

"Kyoya" I said in a soft, gentle tone, " Humans are weak that's why they strive to be strong, others became insane because they wanted to prove themselves to the world, others got lost because they give up their conscience. But you see, sometimes you have to rely on others to survive……" I made eye contact with Kyoya so that he would understand this. "Trust is better than doubt…….and I put all my trust in you at that time, that's why I survive" I kissed Kyoya's forehead. My sincere gratitude for saving me.

"If I didn't do hit him at the time difference, your trust would have become nothing more than a disbelief." He said, I only smiled at him.

"but I am alive and that is all there is to it!"

"You're really are a weird girl, after all"


	6. Fuuta's Ranking

Game 5: Ranking Fuuta

I couldn't sleep at night about what Kyoya had said. "You're really a weird girl, after all"

What's up with that calling me weird? I'm normal. NORMAL! To the extent that I'm pretty normal, I could die just like everyone else, but that's not the point is there?

"ahhh! It makes me so pissed" I muttered, messing up my hair.

"What's wrong Lys-chan, is something the matter?" Auntie knocked on my door. Good thing I lock it.

"It's nothing Auntie! I was looking for my eraser….oh, I found it!" I said.

"Is that so" then I heard retreating footsteps.

I heard a knock on my window. When I turned Gokudera was there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gokudera?" I asked. They were supposed to live in an apartment not far from Auntie's house. But in Japan, we call apartment as "mansion".

"I was bored staying in the mansion, nothing to do, so I decided to come here and play with you" I hit him on the head with a paper fan.

"Well, sorry, since I don't have enough leisure time to play with you." I told him.

"I don't see anything that you're actually busy with, so why not we go out and go to an arcade shop" he said excitedly. It seems this guy is really bored with he's life to play in an arcade.

"I thought you hate meaningless stuff like that?" I asked him. He nodded but he gave me a pleading look. He's my subordinate so I couldn't say NO, even so I hit him with a paper fan. It's good for relieving stress you know. Taking them out on a person is really a good exercise for the mind and body.

"Doesn't it feel great, My lady!" Gokudera was breathing in and out the fresh dump November air. It's surely is preparing for winter season.

"Gokudera, how many times have I told you not to call me that!" I scolded him.

"Oh sorry! Lys-chan" he apologized with a wink.

We were walking to the arcade center in Namimori. It seems there was a pack of people inside. Sure cause it's a holiday today. Different sort of people would gather here to hang-out.

"Hey! Gokudera, why isn't cupball with you today?" I asked.

"He's got some errands your father asked him to do" he said.

"What kind of errands is that that concerns here in Japan…….." I remembered about the assassin. "is that about those assa-" I wasn't able to continue. Gokudera was already banging on the punching machine.

He was doing all this to divert my mind on that stuff. I giggled. What a kind subordinate.

"Hey! Gokudera, you won't get the highest score if you hit it like a chick" I told him.

"Hit it like this" I didn't punch it. I kicked it!

**100points reach! You won 500 tickets!**

The monitor announced.

"500 tickets?! What are those used?" he asked curiously.

"Who knows" was all I reply.

We played all sorts of game present. Gokudera and I was having fun. And I wasn't intending to let him win just because of the good will he have. I'm bringing him down.

"hey! Lys-chan! Aren't you tired. We've collected 5000 tickets already" he complained

"I'm dead tired than you are Gokudera" I said

"I'm drop dead tired than you are" he retorted.

"I'm almost like a dead corpse. I can't move my muscle" I quickly replied.

"I look like a skeleton than you are" he replied. We look at each other and laugh our ass out.

"Okay! Fine! Let's just get and pick up our prize" I told him. He happily agreed.

Meanwhile back at Kyoya.

He was buying ingredients, he's mother asked him to.

"Catch that kid! Don't let him get away!" a man wearing black clothes shouted angrily. They were a group of thugs chasing after a boy.

The boy turned to him and run towards him.

"Help me! These guys are chasing after me! Help me please!" He pleaded.

"Then carry this for me if you want me to save you" he hold out to him, the heavy grocery bags, filled with heavy stuff. The boy obeyed him without any complaint.

"Kid, move away from that boy, if you want to see the light of day!" the man who looks like the leader threatened him.

"See the light of day?….."Kyoya smirked evilly. "Rather than seeing the light of day, how about I show you what darkness really look like" He said in an icy, cold tone. He gave off a killing aura which made the thugs shiver in fear.

He attacked them in a flash. Light quick movement. In just a few minutes, no I mean seconds all the thugs were knock out.

Kyoya calmly grab back the grocery bag he handed to the boy and left as if nothing have happen on the way, however; the boy kept on following him all the way from the store.

Kyoya stopped on he's track.

"Hey! Kid! How long are you going to follow me?" he asked.

"I was separated from my companion and since you save me back then I thought you must be a good person to rely on" the kid gave him he's cutest and innocent reply.

"You sounded like someone I know" Kyoya muttered. "Do you have any means of contacting them?" he asked.

"I don't know but we got separated from the airport since brother was trying to lure them away from me……wait he did gave me an address" the boy searched the pages of the huge book he is carrying, Kyoya was slightly curious about why is the boy carrying such a huge book and the contents of it but he shrugged it quickly.

"I found it big brother!" the boy happily showed him the address. It was written on a paper and the address was………….the ramen store.

"The best ramen store in Namimori High" Kyoya read what was written on it.

"The best ramen store?" the kid was muttering to himself then the ground was loosing its gravity and tiny objects were floating around him.

"The 3rd best ramen store is located in Shibuya near the pachinko, the 2nd best is in south district of Yamabara, the 1st best ramen store is in Namimori high ramen store near the shopping district." He was saying, and then everything went back to normal.

"What the hell did you just did?" Kyoya asked him, but he wasn't as surprised as a normal human could be. He somehow got used to this kind of stuff since he met Lys.

The kid wasn't listening. He took out a pen and started writing it on the huge book. Soon after he finished writing, he closed it in a slam and smiled innocently at Kyoya.

_This kid really does give the same behavior as that person._

"Big brother! Could you please accompany to that best ramen store in Namimori." The boy asked him with a cute, puppy eyes look.

Kyoya stared at the boy, hard…then he gave a deep sigh of defeat and agreed. The best ramen in namimori is no other than their ramen store so it could be possible that a frequent customer of them would make it a meeting spot for people such as the kid.

But who could be related to him. An Italian Kid…………well there's only a 3 people he knew who came from Italy and 2 people who are Italian, so there's only one conclusion in this matter. This boy must be an acquaintance of Gokudera since big brother can't be referred to a girl, you know.

"Just like my ranking says, this is the best ramen store in Namimori and in the whole Tokyo region." The kid complimented the store happily since he got to eat a free meal, while waiting for he's companion.

"So how long is that companion of yours keep you waiting?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know, he told me to wait patiently for him and if he can't make it, then My Lady will have to fetch me." He replied, sipping the last bowl of ramen.

"My Lady?" Kyoya muttered, "Is she your boss or something?" he asked out of a mere human's curiosity.

"No! She's my older sister" was the kid's immediate reply.

"This older sister of yours?" Kyoya paused and hesitated for a bit. He was thinking about Gokudera and Yamamoto referring to "My lady", and they somehow got in good terms with Lys.

"What does your older sister look like so we'll know when she comes in?" he asked, playing with the question.

"ummmm……Its hard to miss her. In a crowd, her golden hair would stand out, her graceful moves make it hard for you to keep her lock in your eyes, she moves like a silent wind whose movement you can never predict. Her blue orbs mesmerize anyone that looks on it. Her voice rings in your ears like a sweet, gentle and lovely melody. In other words, everything about her would define her and she gave an aura that could easily catch anyone's attention." The boy was describing her older sister in an admirable way.

_If she's to perfect, then I know a girl who's the opposite of that one. A very terrifying opposite of that one.-Kyoya thought to himself._

"Is that so?" Kyoya uttered with out any sign of awe to Fuuta's amazement.

"ehhh?! Big brother……Aren't you interested to my older sister?" the boy asked in complete surprise. Not because he's interested but he's **NOT** interested at all.

"uh, not at all. Why do you ask that kid? You're so funny!' Kyoya replied unmoved.

"She's one in a million! Even by listening to how I describe her, you should have an idea of what she look like or develop a sense of admiration to her!" pushed on the kid.

"Why would I admire a person I haven't met yet and besides……………nevermind" Kyoya hesitated on the last sentence.

"Do you have another person that has your full interest, big brother?" The kid asked, he's a sharp kid.

Kyoya studied the kid, and then he showed him his sly smile.

"She's not what you call an ordinary human…….more like a demon dress in an angel's cloak" he replied

"Isn't that person a bad person?" asked the boy, interested at the describe person, who has caught he's full attention, while being describe by Kyoya.

_I can't believe that there is another person, who can be described as interesting as my sister-the boy thought_

"Wow! That person must be really amazing, right Big brother?" Kyoya stared at him for a second then he moved closer to him.

"Don't call me Big brother, it's a rough language in my ears, just call me onii-san" he told the boy.

The boy stared at him as if he was losing he's mind.

"What's the difference if I call you onii-san from big brother?" he asked.

"calling me onii-san is more suitable for a boy your age in our country, Big brother is more in the Yakuza language here" Kyoya explained.

"Oh! Is that so!" the boy smiled, "then nii-san it is" he agreed happily.

Kyoya stopped. "We're here now!" he announced.

The boy studied the ramen store…..It's not that grand nor well-built but it gives off the air of a warm welcoming aura, thought Fuuta.

"Let's go inside!" Kyoya said. "Maybe that big brother of yours is already waiting for you" he added. Fuuta nodded.

At the other side of the town, Hayato was currently pissed. He cleaned up the troublesome dogs but it took him quite a well. He was worried on Fuuta's well-being.

"Oh! Hayato! What are you doing?" Gokudera appeared pretty calmly.

"Pfffft! You're so dirty!" Lys told him while giggling.

"My Lady!" Hayato said loudly that the two stopped laughing. "your brother is missing!"

Lys and Gokudera becames serious.

"Did I hear it correctly or were you just joking?" Lys confirmed. Hayato gulp.

"I'll translate that as a yes" Lys said in a cold tone. She caught okudera's eyes and they nodded.

"What did you told him if ever you two would separate?" Gokudera asked Hayato.

"Let's meet at the best ramen store in Namimori"

With just that, they all know where to go.

Now back at the Ramen store. Kyoya was getting annoyed due to the late arrival of whomever should pick up this brat. Fuuta was enjoying himself, hving a deep conversation with Kyoya's mother. She was still in her early 40's. Brown hair with beautiful brown eyes unlike Kyoya's cold, emotionless, dark orbs.

"Hey! Kid! What time will they come anyway?" Kyoya asked already pissed.

"hmmmm! Big brother didn't say anything he just told me to wait here no matter how long it is" Fuuta replied then ate the ramen.

"Right?!" Kyoya muttered.

"Excuse me! 3 bowls of ramen please!" a familiar voice ordered. He knew it too well.

"mine is Crab, while the others could have beef and fish" a male voice spoke.

"Hey wait! I want mine to be crab too!" another male voice spoke.

"hey! Gokudera! Don't decide for yourself! I want mine to be crab too!" Kyoya looked to where the direction of the voice is. As usual, he wasn't mistaken. Standing infront of the entrance was Gokudera, Hayato and Lys.

"Wah! Big sister!" Fuuta cried and ran towards her. "What took you so long?"

Lys glared at Kyoya. "What did you do to him?" she asked icily.

"Nothing!" was Kyoya's simple reply.

"Then why is he crying?" Lys studied Fuuta.

"Who knows" was Kyoya's reply.

"Fuuta! Are you hurt somewhere?" asked Gokudera.

"Noo!" Fuuta replied. "I was just happy, I could see big sister again!"

"and the story continues" Hayato muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera asked him.

"The truth is Fuuta wanted to come to japan to be with his sister…..The Boss didn't agreed at first but after continuous pestering-I mean desperation he finally agreed but on the way here from the airport we were followed by Yakuza's"

"I'm pretty sure they heard about Fuuta's famous status….." Lys was quiet for a while then she sighed.

"I'm hungry!" she pick up the tray and went to where Kyoya is sitted, cause it was the only sit who have vacant sits.

"Mind if we sit here?" she asked politely, unusual for her.

"Do whatever you like" was all Kyoya's reply. Somehow he couldn't express an emotion he isn't used to building up his body. His unaware but is slowly developing whenever Lys is around. Kyoya called it "Symptoms of the aftermath of defeat"

(note: he was defeated by Lys, she almost killed him, in un uncontrolled state but all was in the past)

"Hey! Big sister! You know each other?" Fuuta asked cheerfully. Hayato and Gokudera only looked at each other then took a sit adjacent to Kyoya's side.

"We're rivals!" was Lys reply then took a sip of the ramen bowl. "delicious!" she muttered.

"Are you classmates?" asked Fuuta.

"Hey! Fuuta! Why don't you eat your ramen" Gokudera told him.

"hmph!" was his stubborn response to him, then he faced Lys again and repeated the question.

Lys glanced at Kyoya, reading his expression. But written on his face was an annoyed expression. Lys somehow manae to grin while taking a bite of the crab.

"He's my new subordinate!" after Lys spoke it, Kyoya slammed his hand on the table and took out his weapon and pointed the tip to Lys.

"Kyoya! How dare you point your staff at Lys!" Gokudera took out his dynmites.

Then Fuuta laughed. "oh! You got him before me!" he said.

"I won, he lost! That was all! He have to abide to the condition" Lys took another slurp of the ramen.

"So what was the condition?" everyone was quite as they wait for Lys response but Lys was unperturbed and continued eating. After Lys finished eating, she looked at Kyoya. As usual, he was wearing the emotionless face of his.

"It's a secret!" was Lys response. She stood up and paid for the food.

"How unusual to see Kyoya with lively friends!" Kyoya's mother exclaimed.

"Thank you for the ramen madam! It was delicious as always" Lys commented.

'Such a darling!" Kyoya's mother said, "I'm glad he meet you. I'm hope Kyoya won't be to engrossed in the students welfare any longer though I'm glad he's such a responsible child."

"He?" Lys glanced at Kyoya, He was glaring at her. Lys smiled cutely at him then faced his mother. At that split second Kyoya's heart jump out of place.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll make sure he gets some break….after all were starting to hang-out. He's such a gentleman although at times hhe becomes kind of rude and harsh"

"Oh! I'll give him a good talk"

"I'm glad about that! After all he's my cute friend" Lys said it in a joking, sarcastic but momentarily sweet voice.

"It scares me when she does that" Gokudera whispered to Hayato.

"Tell me about it" was Hayato's reply.

Gokudera and Hayato finished the ramen. As always it was delicious and Fuuta ate 3 bowls while Lys ate 4.

(Note: *a lady is not only by grace but also by how much food she eats*

This is Lys comeback to that)


End file.
